1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a disc brake of pin-sliding caliper type, and more particularly to such disc brake having a protector protecting a boot for slide pins against damage due to heat applied to the boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of a disc brake for automotive vehicles wherein a brake is applied repeatedly under high load, it is generally recognized that the disc brake is subject to heat accumulation due to friction which takes place between a disc rotor and brake pads with a resulting elevated temperature of the rotor and the pads. In such condition, dust boots of rubber or other similar soft materials covering exposed portions of caliper slide pins are exposed to radiant heat and a blast of heated air from the high-temperature parts, and tend to be damaged or deteriorated by heat, whereby the service life of the boots is disadvantageously reduced.